The use of enzymes in beer production is well known. Application of enzymes to the mashing step to improve mash filterability and increase extract yield is described in WO 97/42302.
WO2005118769 and WO2005059084 relates to a mashing and filtration step in a process for the production of beer, and to enzymatic compositions for use in such a process.
WO1999057325 relates to strains of Penicillium funiculosum, to new enzyme mixtures obtained from it and nucleic sequences thereto.
However, there is a need for improved enzymes as well as combination of enzymes useful in the productions of food and beverage products, such as in the mashing, cooking and filtration steps in the production of an alcoholic beverage, such as beer or whiskey.